


Неотправленные письма

by iscalox



Series: Рассказы по названиям [5]
Category: Buddhist Lore, Hindu Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день он писал по письму, но ни одно не отправил. А зачем, если адресаты и так знали, что он хочет сказать? Все, с кем такое случалось, писали письма, стучали в двери, молили о помощи, но никогда ее не получали. Признаться, еще месяц назад и он сам, встретив на улице подобного бедолагу, делал вид, что его не замечает, и старался быстрее уйти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неотправленные письма

Каждый день он писал по письму, но ни одно не отправил. А зачем, если адресаты и так знали, что он хочет сказать? Все, с кем такое случалось, писали письма, стучали в двери, молили о помощи, но никогда ее не получали. Признаться, еще месяц назад и он сам, встретив на улице подобного бедолагу, делал вид, что его не замечает, и старался быстрее уйти. 

В понедельник он написал соседу справа.

«Дорогой мой сосед,  
Ты, конечно, сделаешь вид, что ничего не читал. Я не буду тебя смущать и даже не отправлю письмо по назначению — ведь при желании ты и так можешь увидеть все, что я написал. Хотя ты не захочешь, ведь так? Бесполезно лукавить — все мы знаем, к чему все идет. Моя корова перестала давать яблочный сок и эспрессо, и вот уже вторую неделю мне приходится пить молоко. Это ужасно, потому что у меня непереносимость лактозы. А при встрече все отводят глаза — удивительно, откуда знают? Я и сам-то пока нашел только один седой волос, а встречные уже шарахаются, как от старика.  
Не знаю, зачем пишу тебе, ведь все бесполезно. Извини, если что.  
С уважением,  
твой сосед слева»

Во вторник он обратился к соседу в скромном дворце напротив:  
«Дорогой мой соседушка,  
мы, кажется, ни разу так толком и не поговорили, но ты помнишь, что я живу напротив, ведь так? У меня все очень плохо и становится хуже — пруд начал сохнуть и покрылся тиной, так что божественный нектар стал на вкус тухловат. Я даже уже не уверен, что нектар действует — сегодня я попытался проверить, уколов себя кинжалом, но тот развалился на части. Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит. Знаешь, да?  
Письмо не отправляю, чтобы тебя не смущать, но я знаю, что ты и так знаешь, так что при встрече нет смысла прятать глаза. Если вдруг захочешь помочь, я буду рад.  
С уважением,  
твой сосед»

В среду он написал тому высокому темнокожему парню, что жил чуть ближе к горе:  
«Уважаемый сосед,  
мы едва ли встречались. Так, видели друг друга издали несколько раз — как-то, помню, ты возвращался после битвы с асурами весь в крови, очень довольный и гордый собой. Но не важно. У меня тут беда — колесница заржавела, а конь спит целыми днями. Ты ведь в курсе, что бывает с теми, у кого такие проблемы? Да я вижу, что и сам стал тускловат — сияние временами совсем пропадает Так не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, хоть как-то помочь. Я же знаю, ты храбрый малый и не побоишься. Не волнуйся, я читал научный журнал из мира людей — там доказали, что смерть не заразна. Ты ведь храбрец и не пойдешь на поводу у предрассудков?  
Письмо не отправляю, но надеюсь и жду.  
С уважением,  
твой неизвестный сосед»

В четверг он решился написать на Сумеру.  
«Дорогой Праджапати,  
все сущее вышло из твоего семени, а вот я, похоже, скоро войду обратно. У меня тут все признаки: корова в тоске, озеро тухнет, колесница сломалась, дерево высохло (не говоря уже о газоне), а слуга куда-то сбежал. А сегодня я посмотрел на себя в зеркало и понял, что начал стареть! Стареть, представляешь! У меня уже морщины и эта, как ее, дряхлость! А соседи! Соседи, только завидев меня, переходят дорогу и делают вид, что меня не замечают. Вчера я в отчаянии сплясал голышом на газоне у соседа слева — так тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, хотя сам в это время попивал чай на крыльце.  
Понимаю, что это в порядке вещей, все мы смертны, но не мог бы ты в качестве исключения за меня похлопотать? Очень не хочется переродиться не там и не так. Только, пожалуйста, не делай вид, что ничего не происходит, как и все. Это ужасно бесит. А взбесившись, я могу сделать что-нибудь, за что и мне, и тебе потом будет стыдно — станцевать и на твоей лужайке, например.  
С уважением,  
твой сосед из низины»

В пятницу он в отчаянии начал писать письмо знакомому асуру, но не успел закончить и умер.

В субботу в его дом заселили нового жильца — молодого, прекрасного, сильного и сияющего. Газон снова зазеленел, корова начала давать любые напитки, озеро засияло божественным светом, колесница сама собой починилась.

— Какой замечательный новичок, — сказал сосед слева. — Он мне нравится, он такой бессмертный!

— Потрясающий, — согласился сосед из скромного дворца напротив, — а не припомните, кто здесь жил раньше?

— Нет, — нахмурился сосед из дома, что стоял на две улицы ближе к горе Сумеру, — да и жил ли здесь когда-нибудь кто-то другой? Зачем бы кому-то отсюда съезжать, ведь тут замечательно!

— И то верно, — заметил сосед из низины, — здесь такие места, что никто в своем уме отсюда не переедет. Так что, наверное, новичок вовсе не новичок, а жил здесь всегда. Теперь-то я припоминаю, что видел его раньше — у него оружие, колесница, слуга, корова и пруд, вроде так?

— Как и у всех нас, — согласился сосед из дворца справа, — как и у всех нас. Значит, так и есть — он жил здесь вечно, как и все боги. И почему мы решили, что он новичок? Вот забавно — надо ж было додуматься до такой нелепицы! Решить, что здесь был кто-то еще, хотя все мы живем здесь вечно! А к соседу надо зайти — не припомню только, как его зовут?

— И я тоже, — пожал плечами сосед из дворца через улицу, — но это не важно! Потом узнаем — а куда спешить, если впереди бесконечность?


End file.
